


Gifted

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Birthday, Community: bridge2sickbay, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> McCoy, AC(Kirk) - Door Knob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt, yep this came to mind. Mind you, rather awkward and kinda big object insertion.

It was only after Jim assured him many times that it was brand new and sanitized that Bones agreed to it. He had promised anything for Jim's birthday and he would keep his word.  
  
So there Jim was, naked and sitting comfortably in a padded chair while Bones was straddling and kissing him. "I love you, you know that, right?" Jim whispered when they broke away.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Bones got up and walked towards the locked door in front of them. "Love you too, Jim, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this." He bent down to pick up the bottle of lube and poured it generously in his hand.  
  
Jim began to squirm in his chair in anticipation and grinned. "You're secretly loving it Bones, I know you, ya kinky bastard."  
  
Bones turned towards Jim and nearly raised both eyebrows as he lubed up the object before him. "You're the one that asked me to do this." His tone was belied by his grin. "You know you won't be able to see most of the action just sitting there."  
  
"No but I'll see your reactions."  
  
Jim leaned forward as Bones began the show. He started first by rubbing his ass on the doorknob slowly, face reddening partly of embarrassment but mostly of lust for Jim. He began to push back into the knob, hissing slightly at the cold metal but quickly warmed it with his constant rubbing.  
  
Not wanting to touch himself just yet, Jim gripped the arm rests, sucking in a breath as Bones widened his stance. He bit his lip as Bones kept looking at him while he pressed down on the knob.  
  
"Fuck..." Bones muttered, trying to keep his focus on Jim and relaxing while the knob breeched him. He did it slowly, rocking slightly as more entered him. He looked at Jim lustily, grabbing his cock and slowly began stroking himself.   
  
"That's it," Jim moaned, "You look so hot right now, Bones."   
  
Bones simply grunted in response as the top half was in him. He kept stroking, harder now as he started rocking his hips up and down. He closed his eyes, the sensation of fullness overtaking him.   
  
Jim couldn't abstain anymore and leaned back, fisting his cock hard, trying to match Bones' increasing tempo. Soon, Bones was lost in his own orgasm, yelling out Jim's name, and Jim came quickly after that.  
  
Using the last of his energy, he got up and helped Bones off and away from the door and towards the bed nearby. Bones winced as soon as they hit the bed but threw an arm around Jim. "Happy Birthday, Jim."  
  
Jim smiled, tiredly and kissed him. "Thank you, Bones."


End file.
